


Elf Ackerman

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12 Days of OTP, Ackerman Series, Daddy Ackerman, Eren is Santa's Helper, Fluff, Hanji helps, Levi is depressed, Levi's mouth is why the rating is high, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is such a good friend. When Levi is noticeably feeling down, the scientist decides to take him to see Santa with Moblit and the kids! However, Levi finds a certain elf there that he knows a little too well. Ereri, Hanji/Moblit, Ackerman Series, 12 Days of OTP Day 9. rating for Levi's mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again SNK fandom! Here is an Ackerman Series Christmas fic. This takes place shortly after Eren's Ackerman, and mainly focuses on Levi and Eren's new relationship. Also I wanted a chance to show off Hanji's family. PSA: I use gender neutral pronouns for Hanji because Hanji doesn't have a gender and I'm not going to make them conform to one. Or at least I tried. My friends refer to Hanji as female, and sometimes it slips in to my writing so I apologize!
> 
> I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.
> 
> Day 9 is dedicated to my SNK babies!
> 
> Prompt I used for this one: Character A works as a Santa's helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi

Levi Ackerman hated crowds. Well, people in general, really. Oh and he hated public watering holes. Not only were they full of peoples, but they were also typically unsanitary.

So, in a nutshell, he hated mall. He, Levi Ackerman, hated with every fiber of his being, shopping malls.

So why was he in a mall three days before Christmas? After all, his shopping was either done online or via the gift cards you could buy at a gas station. He had no reason to be in this terrible place.

The answer came from the person dragging him down the walkway.

"Come on, Levi, we need to hurry!" Hanji whined as they dragged him along. Levi scowled at the back of the scientist's head. Behind them walked Hanji's husband, Moblit, and their two sons, Sonny and Bean. Sonny was almost too old for Santa, in Levi's opinion. The boy was nearly 10 years old now. Bean, on the other hand, was just pushing 6.

When was he allowed to crush their dreams and not be considered a dick again? His Mikasa never believed in Santa, and she killed the dream pretty quickly for Eren.

"Santa!" Hanji and the boys exclaimed as they spotted the man up ahead. Levi's eyes nearly rolled all the way back when he spotted the line.

Really, why was he here again? Why wasn't he at home, sneaking little presents under the tree for Mikasa when she was-

Oh. Levi's throat tightened as he remembered. Mikasa wasn't in this country at the moment. She and the fruit were away on military business until Christmas Eve. Hanji had claimed that he had been mopey and decided to try and make him better.

Scowling, he regretted letting the scientist talk him in to it. This was a terrible idea.

As they reached the beginning of the line, an all-too familiar voice called out to him.

"Levi!" His eyes widened a bit as he took in what was bouncing in front of him in red.

"Eren." He greeted his boyfriend. The kid still blushed bright red from him just saying his first name, and it made Levi smirk. He liked the power he had over this kid.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked, and when Hanji bounced in to his line of sight, he beamed.

"Hanji!" He called out, and he and the scientist shared a tight hug that Levi was very glad he wasn't a part of. A quick look at the wince on Moblit's face revealed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Why are you here, Eren?" Hanji asked, cupping Eren's face.

"They were short-handed, so I decided to make a little extra cash and help out on the weekends." Eren explained. It was then that Levi really got a look at what he was wearing.

It was pretty terrible. His boyfriend was wearing the stereotypical red jacket, green pants, red shoes, red and green hat outfit that 'Santa's Elves' were supposed to wear. Levi definitely needed to get a picture of this to show Mikasa when she got back.

"You know Santa, Eren?" Bean asked in awe. Eren nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Bean, I do. Why don't you and your parents go and see him? Just stand behind these guys, okay?" Eren asked, gesturing to the end of the line. The boys grinned and they quickly ran to the end of the line. Hanji took Moblit's hand, winked at Levi, and then followed after the kids.

As they were left alone, Levi took another look at Eren, hoping to make him squirm with embarrassment. When he did, Levi let out a low chuckle and stepped closer to him.

"So this is why you haven't been around lately." Levi commented, reaching out to tug at his shirt, curious about how strong the fabric was. When he melt the unpleasant feeling of costume fabric, he scowled and let go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to neglect you, Levi!" Eren pouted, reaching for his hand. Levi allowed it, hoping that it pissed off all of the old people and judgmental dicks in the line.

"How will you make it up to me, brat?" He asked. Eren blushed, looking away from him as he fretted over an answer. When nearly a minute passed and he still hadn't come up with anything (or anything he was willing to offer, Levi guessed) he let out a snort and punched the kid with his free hand, relieving him of further embarrassment. "Relax, Eren. I'm fucking with you." He grunted. Eren gave him a pout.

"Levi, that's mean. You shouldn't tease me at work." He whined. Levi ignored him, instead checking him out again. Eren rolled his eyes, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up. "My eyes are up here." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but you ass isn't." Levi shot back, his smirk remaining firmly in place when Eren let out an embarrassed squeak and began to get flustered once more.

Maybe coming with Hanji wasn't a terrible idea. It had been too long since he had last gotten Eren this wound up.

"Stop. They'll think you're trying to pick me up." Eren said in a hushed tone, glancing over to where his boss was staring at them. Levi didn't look at the man, and instead cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Eren let out a squeak of surprise, quickly pulling back.

"Levi! I got off in 15 minutes, you can wait." He snapped, but the stern tone he intended came out more as an embarrassed excuse. Levi shrugged, taking a step back to look at where Hanji and the others were. He was pleased to see that they were visiting Santa, even if Hanji was the one getting a picture taken with the holiday icon.

"Doesn't matter. Come over tonight." Levi demanded. Instead of being put out by the blunt command, Eren perked up and grinned.

"Sure thing!" He agreed. A few minutes later they were joined by the little family.

"Eren, when do you get off?" Hanji asked. Eren looked over at the clock on the wall.

"In about 10 minutes." He said, and sent a pointed pleading look to Levi, who pretended not to notice. Hanji did, however, and the scientist beamed.

"Good! We're going to try and find a good table to sit and eat. Come join us, okay? I'll treat you for dating Levi." Hanji said with a wink. Eren beamed and nodded.

"Okay! I'll text Levi when I'm on my way." He promised. Levi sighed, shaking his head.

Lunch with Hanji and Eren was sure to be hell.

The group left, with the boys chatting about what they had asked Santa for Christmas in front of them. Hanji had looped their arm around Moblit's arm, and was humming some kind of tune.

"So. I noticed that you kissed him back there Levi. Good for you." Hanji commented as they found a table. Levi glared at his best friend.

"I hate you." He hissed. Hanji let out a delighted giggle and pressed a quick kiss to Moblit's lips as he rose to his feet to get food with the boys.

"It was cute." Hanji gushed. Levi opened his mouth to retort when his phone chimed. His eyes widened as he noticed that it was his daughter. He quickly answered.

"Kid? You okay?" He asked, concerned that maybe something had gone wrong. He could practically sense her eye roll through the silence that he was met with.

" _I'm fine Dad, geez. I was just calling to say that Grant and I are flying back early and was wondering if you could pick us up tonight at around midnight?"_ She asked. Levi's heart soared with relief at just the thought of Mikasa being back on their own turf and quickly nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, of course." He readily agreed. Hanji shot him a confused look. "Mikasa is coming home early. I'm picking her up tonight." He explained.

" _Who is with you?"_  Mikasa asked at the same time that Hanji nodded, a grin on the scientist's face. They were just as relieved to have Mikasa back. While the mission hadn't been dangerous, it certainly wasn't safe either.

"Hanji. I went with the Berners to see Santa." He explained to his daughter.

"And he met a cute elf named Eren!" Hanji called.

"… _please tell me you have pictures of his outfit, Dad."_  Mikasa said in to the phone, her soft and serious. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I'll send you it so you can have a good laugh on the flight back." He promised. Suddenly his phone began to buzz in his hand. "Hold on, I think Eren's calling. Give me a sec." He said. After Mikasa's confirmation, he switched over, quickly giving Eren his location. Soon he was back with his daughter.

" _Are you busy? I'm sorry Dad, I should have texted you instead."_  Mikasa said. Levi rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat, his eyes locked on the general area of where Eren would be appearing shortly.

"Nah, we're taking a food break. Besides, it makes me feel better to hear you. Anyone could have your phone, kid. Replicating a voice is significantly harder." He pointed out. Mikasa let out a hum of agreement.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Mikasa said that she needed to go. Eren had joined them by then, and Levi slipped him his gold visa to go and grab them lunch. Moblit and the kids had returned as well, and were digging in to their meals.

"Hold on, just so you know, Eren will be with me when I pick you up. Do you want me to drop him off at his house afterwards?" Levi asked. Mikasa was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating it.

" _No, I don't think so. He can stay. Just don't get him drunk?"_  She requested. Levi nodded, groaning at the thought.

"Fuck no. He's in a hyper mood today. I'm hoping by midnight he'll be sleepy enough that it will be a quiet car ride to the airport." Levi said. Mikasa chuckled, and he could just picture the fond expression on her face that she reserved just for Eren.

" _Probably not. I love you Dad, and I'll see you tonight."_ She said.

"Love you too, kid. Be safe. Tell the boy I said hi." He said. Mikasa snorted at the new nickname but agreed and then hung up.

"So Mikasa's coming home tonight?" Eren asked as he returned to the table. Levi accepted his credit card and the salad as he nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go pick her up at midnight." Levi said, tucking his credit card back in to its correct slot in his wallet. Eren unwrapped his burger and took a bite. Levi was a bit proud of his etiquette training skills because Eren actually waited until he had chewed and swallowed his food before he responded.

"Can I go with you?" He asked. Levi nodded, ignoring the grin that was spreading across Hanji's face as they realized that Eren would be going home with him after this.

"Yeah. You can stay afterwards too, I asked." He added. Eren beamed, slipping a hand on to his knee and giving it a squeeze. Levi appreciated that he didn't try to kiss him with his greasy lips. He didn't want to punch the kid in front of the children.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

All too soon they had all finished their meals and were walking towards Moblit's mini-van.

"Did you drive here Eren?" Hanji asked as they and Moblit helped the boys in to the very back set of seats. Eren shook his head.

"No, my Dad dropped me off. I was going to call Armin for a ride when I got off. I still can if I need to." He added. Hanji and Levi snorted at the notion.

"They'll drop us both off at my place." Levi said. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah, so you and Levi can return to your love nest together." The scientist teased. Levi glared as Eren blushed and Moblit let out a pleading  _Hanji, please, not in front of the boys._

"My daughter still lives there." Levi scowled. Eren quickly climbed in to the van, hoping that would drop this conversation. Hanji let it go, even if they winked at Levi.

"Whatever you say, Corporal, whatever you say." Hanji said before climbing in the vehicle. Moblit started the car and then turned on the radio, which Hanji began to sing along to.

As Levi took his seat next to Eren, he wasn't surprised to feel his slim fingers wrap around his own.

"You're not annoyed that I've been away, are you?" Eren asked quietly. Levi shook his head.

"Tch, no. I mean, an explanation would have been nice, but Eren, I'm not your keeper. If you were upset or avoiding me, I would already know. You're a fucking bleeding heart, kid." He said. Eren nodded, and relief clouded his green eyes.

"Thank god. It just never came up and usually you have plans on the weekends." He said. Levi shook his head and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise, Eren, that if I am ever feeling like you aren't spending enough time with me, it will be remedied quickly. Don't doubt that." He said with a smirk. Eren swallowed at the look on his face, and a blush covered his cheek.

"Kay." He said as he looked away.

Content that this was a closed matter, Levi looked out his window at all of the frantic mall shoppers. He scowled at all of them. They wouldn't need to rush if they had managed their fucking time better. This was pathetic.

This was just another reason on why he hated malls.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I hope you guys liked it. If you feel the Ereri was lacking, I am writing smut for Levi's birthday. It will be their first time :D So check back the 25th! Also I'm sorry this was kind of a weak entry to the Ackerman series. I do have Graduating Ackerman typed up. I want it beta'd though, and my beta is currently making the final edits to my AkaKuro story, and unfortunately for you all, that takes precedence. So here is something to keep you satisfied in the mean time. Maybe. Anyway, Day 10 will be a Misawa family fic!
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
